Impossible
by yarnandahalfspinner
Summary: Dean Winchester looks after his brother something he prides himself on even at age nine. When a blue box and a strange man show up and Sam is taken into the disappearing box will Dean ever find him? I own nothing. All rights to the respective TV shows. I have never written anything like this before and never knew anything like this existed before this week so please r&r. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

He was running swiftly and silently through the streets. His feet ached dully and his lungs stung with each sharp intake of air. It was not that he was out of shape by any means only he had been in Florida less than a week and had not adjusted to the brutal humidity of the place. It was an understatement to say that he was uncomfortable. Right now though Dean Winchester did not notice not when the panicked adrenaline turned discomfort to pain he had one thought on his mind. It consisted of a single word, _Sammy. _Over and over again until his brother's name lost any real meaning in his head. It was an all consuming thought, a cry, a prayer. His world seemed to be quickly caving in around him and no one noticed. If anyone saw him he looked like most nine year old boys, running in the dwindling light of day probably late to dinner. A second glance and you would wonder why he was wearing such a jacket in the heat of a Florida summer a third and you just might notice the way he checks his back every so often to make sure his firearm is still there. If you stopped him you might notice the desperation in his eyes. But no one stopped him no one took a second look at Dean Winchester and no one even saw him. At a moment's notice Dean stopped and turned on his heal. That was the noise he heard the first time when he lost Sammy that's where he took off toward silently and with a mission.

The Doctor didn't think he just went. That's how it was he went and figured it out as he did so. He really didn't mean to meddle he just wanted to take a look. No, that was never true he wanted to take a look he also wanted to meddle as much as he knew he shouldn't he couldn't help meddling. This time he had stepped out of the door just to see a child maybe six years old wailing, screaming for help and off he went whoever – whatever was with the child dropped his hand just long enough for the Doctor to scoop up the child and run back into the TARDIS. He hadn't thought he hadn't heard the screams of another as he went off he hadn't heard the child he pick up scream louder he just went.

Sam should have listened to his brother when he told him to stay inside but he was sure Dean was talking to a teacher and he wanted to see what they looked like. He scooted out the low window and slowly made his way in the bushes towards his brother. Dean turned in time to see his brother just before the teacher lunged forward and grabbed Sam. "Dean!", Sam yelled struggling to get to his brother. But this teacher was stronger than she looked and Sam knew she was not what she looked like. "Help, Help me Dean!" Sam cried tears jumping to his eyes as he heard Dean yell at the not-teacher to let his brother go. Then there was a noise that grated like a broken blender and a man stepped out of a blue box that certainly had not been there seconds before. In a moment the stranger advanced the not-teacher let go of Sam as the man grabbed Sam and hauled him into the blue box. "Dean!" Sam yelled as the door closed and he saw the not-teacher run off and his brother charging the box. The man set Sam down and pressed a button instead of hearing the sound of his brother body slamming the door he heard the mechanical sound again. He looked at the man wearing a suit and sneakers looking down at him and began to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nonononono", the Doctor said suddenly worried, "This is not right. What's wrong? What's your name? Oh where are my manners? I am the Doctor. Hello." The Doctor wiggled his fingers at the young boy who still sat on the floor of the TARDIS crying. "This is the TARDIS she is my uh ship. How old are you? Do you know what that thing was out there? No, of course you don't your only six." The Doctor rambled on talking more to himself than the boy which is why he jumped a little when the boy said, "I'm five." "What?"

"I'm not six I am five."

"Well hello not six five."

Sam gave a week smile, "That's not my name"

"Well then what should I call you" The Doctor looked at the boy who was obviously wrestling with himself over the question.

"Peter", the boy replied, "Peter Parker"

The Doctor repressed an urge to laugh when he noticed the very serious look the boy gave him.

"Where is my bother? What did you do to him?"

The Doctor's eyes widened, "Oh! Oh nonononono. Of course children always with someone how could I be so thick?" He ran around the consul in the middle of the room madly pushing buttons and levers. He ran to the door and barely had it opened when the young boy pushed past him to the night's air. "Wait" the Doctor yelled catching him by the arm. The boy yelled and the Doctor was pulled outside still holding on to the struggling boy. "Let him go," a voice said quietly and severely. The Doctor blinked up in the dark to see the barrel of a gun pointing at him.

Sam was confused as he sat in the middle of the floor. He barely heard the Doctors rambling but caught enough to correct him on his age. When the strange man asked him his name he stilled. He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers and certainly not strangers that stole him into a box at night. He said the first name that came to him and was pleased when the man didn't call him on his bluff. He should have listened to Dean he thought Dean always took care of him. He wasn't worried about his brother not really Dean was a hero and Dean always came for him. He was worried that Dean would worry about him. He always made sure Sam brushed his teeth and hair and washed his hands with soap he worried over Sam getting to bed on time what would he do when he couldn't get him in the box and Sam was pretty sure the strange box was moving. Sam thought about Dean being worried and it made him cry. When the man ran to the door Sam burst out. He may be little Sam thought but he was fast he felt the Doctors hand on his arm but kept running. On the other side of the door side of the door he saw his brother. "Dean" Sam yelled and that was enough. The youngest Winchester saw his brother and felt safe even if he was standing between his kidnapper and a gun it was going to be okay because Dean was here and Dean would take care of him.

Dean had been running for over an hour. The blue box had been there and then just nothing but it couldn't have just disappeared. It had to be somewhere. He had been all over the town not stopping to rest or even breathe much. He was tired and wanted to sit down and cry but he didn't because Sammy was somewhere and he was going to find him. When he heard the mechanical noise he spun around and ran straight towards it. He got there just as the door opening and saw Sam stumble out held by the man who had taken him. Sam was somewhere between crying and relieved to see Dean and Dean just wanted to grab him tell him it was okay but that was not the time for that. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man. In the bravest and most threatening voice he could muster he spoke to the man. "Let him go." He saw the man still and added, "Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to all who have taken an interest in this story. I have never written anything like this before and am not a writer so please excuse the type-os. I do plan to revise eventually. Thanks for hanging with me and please rate. Feel free to tell me you hate it just let me know why as stated this is my first attempt at anything like this and we learn from our mistakes. It has been fun writing in the voice of these characters and I do enjoy the chaos of this chapter I hope you do too. So without any further adieu here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"I said let him go"

The Doctor understood at once this was not a request. "Wh- wait a minute I am not here to hurt you or your brother see I let him go he isn't hurt just a little shaken up can we put the gun away I don't like guns."

The Doctor prattled on but he knew he had to think faster. The boy in front of him, for he truly was just a scarred little boy despite the gun and threatening words, was shifting nervously his eyes darting between the younger boy who still stood beside the Doctor. The younger child however looked completely at ease his eyes never left his protector and the Doctor saw recognized the two as brothers.

"Sammy are you okay?"

Sammy nodded and ran towards his brother.

"Sammy is it not Peter Parker?" It was weak but the Doctor was still thinking.

"What?"

"You brother he said his name was Peter Parker but don't worry he didn't call you MJ." The older boy pulled back the hammer of the gun,"Oh no why did I say that not the time for jokes okay I get that. What's your name then? I'm the Doctor. Hello!"

"Dean." The kid answered but offered nothing further nor did he lower his weapon. He broke the Doctor's hearts. He stood over his brother protector a look the Doctor knew well but he was so young, too young. Right now he should be worried about homework and playing soccer not holding a gun like he was weaned on it calm in the face of such chaos and alone. Right now though the Doctor couldn't think of that he had to focus on the situation there would be time for that later or perhaps he would just leave it behind like everything else perhaps he could run from this too. He told himself to snap out of it this was not the time to go down the rabbit hole in his head.

"Look, Dean I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help. I can help just let's put the gun away and talk."

"Okay" Dean replied, "Let's talk but the gun isn't going away and neither are you so don't even think about it. But yeah let's talk. Let's talk about a disappearing box. Let's talk about freaks that appear out of nowhere and take my brother. Let's talk about where you've been for an hour."

This was not going the direction the Doctor wanted.

"Look put down the gun and I will tell you-"

"If you tell me to put down my gun one more time you won't have to worry about it anymore!"

"Okay, Okay look just-"

"An hour, we were not gone for an hour." Sammy piped up from behind Dean.

Sam's brain had been working double time as the Doctor and his brother talked. They could not have been gone for an hour. An hour was four cartoons, an hour was listening to a whole one of Dad's cassette tapes, an hour was a long time he couldn't have been gone an hour. He tugged on Dean's coat and told him so.

"Ah yes about that" the Doctor said, "You see I have this box."

"Yes tell us about the magic box" Dean said.

"Well it isn't magic it's a – oh you weren't serious. Well good because it isn't magic its science. It actually is quite brilliant. It is my TARDIS that stands for- "

"Spare the lesson I've had enough of teachers for the day."

"Ah yes and your teacher she wasn't what you were expecting was she."

"Actually" Dean replied his brother noticed quite smugly, "She was exactly what I was expecting" The Doctor looked shocked. "What I was not expecting was my brother sneaking out", Sam looked down suddenly finding his shoelaces untied although the anger in Deans voice lessoned when he talked towards him, "and the science-y blue box and whatever brand of freak you are."

"Oi! That's not nice. I am not a freak I am a Time Lord. I travel time and space in my TARDIS and I am sorry I left you behind and really I didn't mean to be gone an hour but everything is back in place no harm no fowl. Really that gun… Okay I am not telling you to put it down just asking if it is necessary. Everyone is safe you have Sammy back."

Sam suddenly brave stepped out from behind his brother still remaining back but now visible to the Doctor.

"It's Sam only Dean can call me Sammy."

"Okay five not six, Sammy not Peter, Sam not Sammy what do you think of me."

Sam hesitated for a moment and looked up at his brother. For once Dean looked liked he genuinely wanted to know what Sam thought.

"I think" Sam started, "I think you're weird." At this the Doctor started laughing but quickly stopped when he saw Sam had more to say. "I think you took me away from my brother. I think you aren't human."

"Well your right about that" the Doctor said,"Like I said I am a Time-"

That wasn't what Sam meant but Dean responded first.

"Do you really expect us to believe you are an alien? You look human. You speak with a British accent."

"Lots of places have a north. And you look Time Lord."

"I don't think he is human either, Sammy, so what do we do?"

Dean was conflicted on one hand he looked human on the other hand he was sure he wasn't. Sammy didn't appear hurt and that counted for something. He said he wanted to help but the guy couldn't even stand to be near a gun and what had Dean ever met that wasn't human that actually wanted to help. He raised his gun ready to fire.

"Dean" Sammy sounded scared. A rustling noise made Dean bristle up again. Turning his head he saw the not-teacher emerge from the shadows and skulk towards them.

"Boys" it said, "you shouldn't be out on a school night. And who is this gorgeous friend you found."

"Who are you," the Doctor said pointing a blue light up mechanical stick, "and what have you done with that poor woman?"

In that moment Dean did something he rarely did he turned on his heal pushing Sam behind him and stood between the not teacher and the Doctor who was stunned for a second. He pointed the gun square at the monster and said, "Okay Doctor you want to help let's hear a plan."

"Run!"

"What!?" Dean cried, "That's your plan to run away?"

The Doctor grabbed the hands of both the boys and dragged them towards the blue box.

"Run!"

The three of them ran into the TARDIS and the door closed in the face of the not-teacher now fully sprinting towards them. They could hear the outraged screams of the monster as the Doctor ran around pushing buttons and pulling levers. Sammy hugged Dean.

"Dean I'm scared."

"I know Sammy but don't worry I'm gonna take care of you. I will never let anything happen to you."

"I know."

The room around Dean lurched and he grabbed on to the rails the mechanical noise filled his ears and a moment later everything was still.

"So do you like it?" the Doctor asked with a boyish grin on his face.

"I think I'm gonna be sick"

"Ah yes it does do that sometimes but you get used to- Ow! What was that for?"

Dean had cut him with a knife.

"Silver," Dean replied assuming his explanation was enough.

"What?"

"Silver blade. I'm not saying I trust you just I definitely don't trust that and I need to make sure you aren't one of them."

"One of what?"

Dean blinked did this guy really not know anything about what was going on.

"A shapeshifter."


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're saying this thing is an alien and you are an alien so why shouldn't I kill you both and be done with it?" The Doctor sighed the gun was back and trained on him once more. Although he knew at this point the boy probably would not use it he was not going to try to take it away.

"Well sort of human", the Doctor ignored the question on whether or not to kill him, "They are very human but with slight ahh modifications. When the Time War was going on there were many attempts at creating soldiers, weapons that combined traits of species in one big biological experiment. The thought was to create a warrior that could fight but was ultimately disposable."

"Who would do that?" Sam piped up.

"Too many when faced with the Time War the monsters of Earth are just one of the lingering atrocities of the time."

The Doctor was very quiet and Dean left him to his thoughts. Dean was still confused the man was a soldier, Dean recognized it immediately, but quite frankly he just wasn't much of a fighter. He didn't even have a gun. Or a knife. In fact the only thing that could pass for a weapon was explained as a sonic screwdriver. Dean needed to figure things out before he made another move. He suddenly wished his dad was with him. _Dad would have known what to do. _Dean thought the bitter urge to cry springing up but he pushed these feelings down and addressed the Doctor.

"Okay, explain it one more time."

Sam was not scared. Dean stood close to Sam between him and the Doctor and although he understood at once he listened as the Doctor explained it to Dean again. Sam loved things like this. Knowledge would keep you alive Dean said and Sam just liked to understand things.

"During the Time War there were experiments to create the perfect weapon. Time Lords, which is what I am, have the ability to regenerate when we are close to death. We change every cell but remain the same person, all the memories and essence of who we are but different. But the thing about regeneration is that it took my race ions to evolve in order to regenerate and still it is a dodgy process." The Doctor sighed as if he had been awake for too long and was close to sleep but Sam thought it was something deeper than being tired as if something hurt his soul.

"The Durneth were greedy they wanted to fast track the process but it did not work. They could not control the process and constantly changed. They in shame fled to a desolate little planet. When they arrived on Earth most died out but some mated with the local race, humans. Their children were further marked by the mutilated genes of their parents. They could change but only at the expense of another. They have limited ability to change their skin after their young adulthood but can change by stealing skins."

Dean was quiet for a moment before replying, "Okay Doc, what else?"

"That's it they are on Earth today."

"No you said they were one of the atrocities so what else is from this war you go on about?"

Sam had not thought about it but surely the shapeshifters were not the only thing left over from the war.

"Werewolves are lupine wavelength haemovariform and who they infect. Wendigos are tortured humans pressed into darkness and forced to eat flesh until they lost all sense of who they were they were experiments but instead of leaving them to die tortured but very human they tried at last to create life and play a god. They were mutilated on a genetic level that left them torn into two or three capable of life but not any clean thought. Vampires are corrupted from the Great Vampires of which my race both released and destroyed."

"It sounds like we have more to fear from you and your people this wasn't a war we were involved in."

"Everyone was involved", the Doctor roared and suddenly Sam was glad he was standing behind Dean," there was no escape from the war no safe place no one went untouched the war was felt throughout the whole universe. " The Doctor seamed to catch himself and he lowered his tone. "But you are right my people were a threat to your planet and you should not have been involved in the war. Nobody should have."

"What do you mean they were a threat?" Dean did not seem afraid and Sam suddenly understood. Dean was not scared or even angry he was using the voice of concern Sam heard when Dean took care of him after a nightmare.

"They're gone. All of it, my people, my planet, but also the war the others the atrocities that managed to get locked in."

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't the only way to end it was to lock the whole thing away so to speak but it only locked from the outside."

Sam did not understand he looked at the Doctor then at Dean and knew that he did. Perhaps he would ask Dean later but then again maybe he would not.

"I'm sorry" Dean said.

The Doctor looked at the boy in front of him so young and yet as much as a warrior as the Doctor himself. He did not say more than sorry nor did he give him a hug or a pat on the back but he lowered his weapon and stowed it at his waist. But the Doctor understood.

"So then" Dean said, "This thing is evil. Let's go hunting."

"No you will stay here I will figure out what to do with it."

"Are you crazy? You just said it was a freak. It was born evil and it came after Sammy I'm gonna go gank it."

"Oh Dean, Dean, Dean. Nothing is born evil. Evil is what we choose. We all choose evil we all choose good. Some just choose more evil. "

"Maybe sometimes but this one is evil. There is pure evil Doc, I've seen it." The Doctor just looked at the boy in front of him and felt sorry. This child should not be here the Doctor thought for what would not be the last time. He could not say he didn't believe true evil existed and with a pang he thought of the Daleks, Cybermen, and whatever that was at Krop Tor.

"Okay we will do it your way but only this once and because I do not usually become involved in things like this."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Oh well I'm here and there but if I went after these things I would be here full time I believe. Anyways you have taken measures toward protecting your world."

"You mean hunters." Dean sounded proud and it cut the Doctor to the quick. Perhaps he should stay and join the fight against these things if only for a little while. If he could take these boys away from this life he would have stayed but he knew he could not he knew no matter what he did he would not stop it.

Sam yawned.

"Doctor," Dean said, "Is there anywhere Sammy could sleep in here I don't want him to go back to the motel until the shapeshifter is gone."

"I'm not tired. I want to go."

"No, Sammy I'm gonna take care of this. I'm gonna make sure you're safe and I want to make sure you are alright while I hunt. I'll be back by the time you are up."

Sam nodded.

"Okay Sammy, the bedroom is this way."

Sam pulled a face. "Only Dean can call me that."

"How could I forget? Alright Sam third door on your right."

Dean followed his brother down the hallway. A minute later he reappeared.

"Kid passed out as soon as he laid down. Look if you try anything. Anything at all I will find a way to take you out." The Doctor nodded now use to the casual threats given by Dean. In fact he would have been quite disappointed had he not gotten the usual "Touch Sammy and I kill you" speech. They stepped out into the night air with one glance back by Dean to where his brother slept.

"And Doctor" Dean added.

"Yes Dean?"

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright friends here is another chapter I plan one more after this please review and let me know what you think.**_

The Doctor took a moment to get used to the morning air. He took out his trusty sonic screwdriver and after adjusting the settings he scanned the area. "Okay," he said, "I am going to scan for alien technology which is a long shot but maybe he has an heirloom or something he will not show up as an alien life form but my screwdriver may pick up the fluxations of his temporal- " He stopped short and looked at Dean who was sitting on a tree with his feet propped up looking amused.

"Do you still want to do this Dean because you can stay with your"

"Nope" Dean interrupted, "We are going to do this. I'm just waiting for you to calm down."

"Well then hunter, how do you suggest we find it?"

"We don't have to find it."

"Wait what? No I got it. No I'm confused but it's staring me in the face its right there. YES! Alright no but I know I am close."

"It's looking for us." Dean said.

"Yes I knew that of course- but wait. Why is it looking for us and how do you know?"

"Well actually it's looking for me and I know because it told me before Sammy got himself kidnapped twice in five minutes."

"Why does it want you?"

"Hell if I know. Ah speak of the devil."

Turning to where Dean was pointing the Doctor saw a slight woman approach.

Dean watched the not teacher approach with slight apprehension. Truthfully he was scared but he wasn't going to let the shapeshifter know and he definitely wasn't going to let the Doctor know. The Doctor stepped protectively in front of Dean who quickly got off the tree he was reclining on and stood beside the Doctor. He knew the Doctor was going to try to do things on his own terms and was stupid for doing so. The man didn't even have a weapon.

"Stop this." The Doctor said, "Before things get out of hand you could end this now. You aren't evil. Just misguided let me help you we could find a way to stabilize your-"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Don't try Doctor I told you this thing is evil."

"For once I agree with the Winchester. You can't change things. You can't save me. You can't even save yourself. After all evil is what you make isn't it?" the creature hissed, "And look at what you've made. A name that is feared, chaos, and destruction are your creations. I am living here and I may have taken a schoolteacher or two in my time but who are you to judge you committed countless genocides. Yes I know you Doctor." The words she spoke came off her stolen tongue like venom.

"Yes, I thought you might know me but you will not touch a hair on this child's head."

Dean decided it was time to rejoin the conversation.

"I am not a child," he said glaring at the Doctor, "and you killed my favorite teacher and tried to kill Sammy do you think that you could get away with that."

"Oh very touching Winchester. And where is little bro I was hoping for a snack."

A wave of anger rushed Dean but he knew better his dad had taught him better so he took a breath and smiled.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about hunger for much longer you half witted son of a -"

"Language Winchester or I'll give you detention."

Dean glanced at the Doctor who looked confused. He pulled out a long silver blade.

"Tsk Tsk No toys in class."

The shapeshifter lunged forward but Dean was poised to finish him off when the Doctor stepped in front of him. The shapeshifter grabbed the Doctor by the neck and threw him into Dean. The two of them stumbled into a tree and the shapeshifter moved forward.

"What the hell man I fight you don't even have a weapon get out of the way."

"Dean, you don't have to do this we can find another way."

"Doctor there is no other way. Now move."

The shapeshifter closed the gap between them and Dean managed to get a shot on him from under the Doctors arm. The shapeshifter stumbled back skin sizzling. Dean didn't have time for this. The thing was dangerous and out to get him and he thought with a pang Sammy. He knew what he had to do. Ignoring the Doctor who was still pleading for them to work out another way Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Doctor.

"Move" he said as the shapeshifter moved forward again.

"Dean I-"

BAM! The shot rang out hitting its mark with perfect precision and the Doctor fell to the ground bullet lodged in his heart. The shapeshifter reached towards the boy and with a clean swipe from the blade its severed head fell at Dean's feet.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Hey all sorry for the long delay. My computer died some weeks ago and I was unable to complete this story when plan. Once again I own notheeeeeng! Hehe Anyways please review this is my first story so any feedback is appreciated. Without further adieu here is the last installment of Impossible.**_

Dean looked at the not teacher on the ground and shuddered. He did not let anyone know but he still had some reservations about the work. After all he was just a kid still but now he was more he was a soldier. Now however it was the other body that tore at his conscious. Why had the doctor been so stupid? Did he really think he could change a monster? His thinking had gotten him dead. And it was at Dean's hand. He wasn't human Dean tried to tell himself but none the less he felt disloyal. He had killed a friend. Someone who had saved Sammy and someone he had started to trust. In the end though he wasn't family and family is all that mattered. Dean still decided that the doctor should be buried properly, given a hunter's funeral not because he was one but because he was being buried by one. Dean bent to drag the doctor somewhere to rest when the man stood up and coughed.

The Doctor was thoroughly unhappy. How did humans work with one heart? "Ahhhh! That stung Dean. Humans. What is with you lot shooting everything you do not understand?"

"You said it yourself Doctor he was evil. You saw it. It would have killed you if it had the chance it would have killed me. And if you look I didn't kill it, I cut off his head. What the heck man? Why are you still breathing?"

"Are you upset about it?"

"No, but come on man I killed you. I shot you through the heart."

"Two hearts", the Doctor replied jumping up and down. "Ah and they're both back online. No harm no fowl." Dean just nodded.

"What were you thinking? We could have died."

"I know and I am sorry Dean. I am so, so sorry. I was a foolish old man. Sometimes I just can't help but think they could be saved. It was foolish of me but sometimes foolishness saves lives."

"And sometimes it cost them. Okay, just don't do that. Come on let's go get Sammy."

"Dean" the Doctor looked at the young boy seriously.

"Yeah Doc?"

"What did the shapeshifter say your name was?"

"Oh. I'm Dean Winchester and Sammy is Sam Winchester. You know teachers always calling you by last names."

"Of course I was just thrown off by it I guess." The Doctor went on with the child prattling on about how proud his father would be of him and how he wanted some pie or a burger but the Doctor only half listened. Dean and Sam Winchester, how had he not noticed it before? They would be the only ones in history to change a fixed point in time, the exception that proved the rule. The hunters that would cause and advert the apocalypse. Dean who would see heaven hell and purgatory before he was through, and Sam who would lose his very soul before the end. The Doctor knew their history before it happened. Now though all he saw was a scared little boy killing the monsters that scared him and protecting his family. And Sam a little boy just waking up to his big brother telling him everything would be alright. These boys would deal with things even the Doctor could not or would not understand things somehow worse than shapeshifters and atrocities of war. But now they were children scared of not getting their father's approval and fiercely loyal to each other as they would be to the end. The Doctor saw this and wept inside for the boys.

"What?"

"I said I think Sammy and I should go get a bite to eat. Do you want to come or are you going to disappear inside your box?"

"I think food sounds good."

Sammy was just happy to have his brother back. He was happy to be sharing pie with his brother. He was happy to be safe. Dean had told him not to mention the Doctor to Dad and he was okay with that. He understood. Making friends with aliens was not approved. He wondered if they would ever meet again. He wondered if he wanted to. But now he was happy so he didn't think about it.

The doctor took the boys to their motel room and made sure the door was locked. He knew they would be okay for now but he still worried. He walked back to the TARDIS and turned around quick to see two faces peeking out of the curtains the older boy placing his hand on the youngers shoulders while waving with the other hand. The Doctor turned away from the innocence already broken. The faces of men he would read about. Who would be critiqued and lauded and have no idea they were, the boys that would break a fundamental rule with their will and talk to angels, the boys who would face demons, the men that would protect each other and save the world. He turned because he would not be able to save them and because even in their old age to him they would be children. If he believed in such things he would say they were cursed. If he believed in such things he would say God blessed them. If he believed in such things he may have been able to understand what he refused to admit. But he did not and therefore all he saw for them was despair. He closed the door from behind him and placed a hand on his trusted friend.

"Alright girl time to run. Where should we go next?"

The TARDIS jerked to life and the boys in the window disappeared behind him. "Here?" The Doctor stepped out to see where the TARDIS had landed and came face to face with a shotgun.

"This really is not my day."

"Who the hell are you?" a voice demanded.

"Dad put it down he is a friend." Another voice said.

Out of the shadows stepped Dean Winchester no longer a boy with a smile on his face.

"Hey Doc." He smirked "I was wondering when you'd show up."

_**A/N Hey all thanks for the patience. Please. Please. Please. Review. You may have noticed but I left it open for a sequel. I have one or two planed so let me know if you'd like one. Thanks to all who have shown interest in this story and who have reviewed. If I do a sequel it will not be up till mid-August when I get a reliable computer. Also it will be called Incredible and pick up where this left off. Anyways I shall end this story with my favorite ending.**_

_**THE END…**_

_**Or is it?**_


	7. The End

_**Hey all, Thanks for reading the story. Yay for having completed my first fic! I know I said there may be a sequel and on that note good and bad news. Good first: I have completed my outline for a story and there definitely will be a sequel. Bad news: It may be awhile. I had planned to get it going this month however I have quite a busy schedule for now so it is postponed for a while. Again thank you and double thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate it greatly. Until next time God bless and good day!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I said good day!**_

…_**Sorry couldn't resist.**_


End file.
